


break me in two

by liketogetlost



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketogetlost/pseuds/liketogetlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not okay, it's not alright, there's death all over her like dirt she can't wash clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	break me in two

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a darker version of Kate. But not too ooc, in my opinion.

 

"It's okay, Kate, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay." A chant into her ear, hushed and soft, Seth's arms around her as she shakes.

 

It's not okay, it's not alright, there's death all over her like dirt she can't wash clean.

 

There was a bounty on their heads and Narciso was using real human people to track them down, real human people with real lives. Paying them to capture her and Seth.

 

Just a pit stop at a dinky gas station with a little restaurant. Goya peach nectar and a couple pastries, thrown to the floor as Seth was pulled back with a arm around his neck. Knife at his throat, Kate grabbed for her gun like a natural criminal.

 

She remembers the screaming, the yelling, the man telling her in broken English he was taking Seth, getting his money, and all Kate could focus on was the sharp edge of the blade barely scratching Seth's neck.

 

One single drop of blood beading from beneath his skin, and Kate pulled the trigger.

 

They ran, Seth reaching for her hand, and they drove with tires screeching.  Dust clouding the  air the only sign they'd been there in the first place.

 

Kate doesn't know how long they drive, just knows it was past midnight when Seth finally stops at a hotel called the Alegre. 

 

Seth guides her from the car to the room, and it's only then she realizes she's still holding the heavy revolver. It drops to the floor, thud final and cruel, and Kate can't breath.

 

"Baby girl, it's okay, Kate, baby," Seth holds her as she crumples to the floor, grips her hair and pulls too hard but it feels like an anchor.

 

It's not okay, and it's not okay because it had been too easy. Kate could have shot him in the leg, or just shot into the air and maybe scared him off. But she'd killed him point blank, finger on the trigger like a choice made for her long ago. 

 

The man was dead, she knew it, saw him collapse before she ran out the door, saw the crimson life spilling from him. 

 

 _It was so easy, it was so easy_ , "... it was so easy, Seth, I didn't even think, I just did it, _Seth_." Kate looks into his eyes, sees the understanding and the sins they share now.  She kisses him, lips desperate and wet with tears.

 

Kate pulls off his shirt, standing and moving him over to the bed, climbing into his lap and kissing his face. "Your blood, I saw your blood." She whispers over his mouth, licking inside and tasting him still so alive and hers. Lips move down to the nick on his throat, tongue slipping over it like she can cause it to heal.

 

"I'm here, angel, I'm here." Seth grips her ass, breath hot over her neck as he hushes promises into her ear.

 

Kate giggles, manically, abrupt and frightening because she's not an angel. She killed for him, she would do it again, would do it right now _right then_ without thinking because it's Seth, needs him breathing and swearing and touching her, needs him alive.

 

That gunshot noise still echoes in her ears even as Seth groans, pulling her rose covered panties off. 

 

Kate wraps herself around him, his cock deep inside, her nails breaking the skin of his shoulders. More blood, when she comes broken and gasping she dips down and licks it off. Swallows it, bitter iron proof he's still with her. 

 

He comes inside her, " _Kate_ ," she thinks about condoms and bringing a baby into this life but she doesn't care, it feels so good. Red lines paint her pale skin where he was gripping her, he loosens his hold and takes a deep breath where his forehead lies between her breasts. 

 

Kate kisses the top of his head and feels herself grin, doesn't give much thought as to why. "I did what I had to do. Will you forgive me?"

 

Seth chuckles darkly, hand gentle on her back like comfort but more like he's learning a whole new person. "Nothing to forgive, Kate." 

 


End file.
